1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terrestrial digital broadcasting transmitter and receiver that are compatible with a conventional terrestrial digital broadcasting system, and increase a transmission capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Digital Television (DTV) transmission system based on an Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) standard that is a terrestrial digital broadcasting system adopted by the United States, Canada, Mexico, South Korea, and the like may use a 6 MHz bandwidth and may have a 19.39 Mbps transmission capacity. A Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial (DVB-T) standard that is a terrestrial digital broadcasting system adopted by Europe or an Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T) standard that is a terrestrial digital broadcasting system adopted by Japan may selectively use a transmission capacity among various transmission capacities based on a channel encoding rate or a modulation scheme, such as QPSK, 16 QAM, 64 QAM, and the like. For example, a low transmission capacity may be used for a mobile application, and a high transmission capacity may be used for stationary/fixed application.
The DTV transmission system based on the ATSC standard may apply various video signals, audio signals, data, and the like to a digital broadcasting based on a Moving Picture Expert Group-2 Transport Stream (MPEG-2 TS) multiplexing scheme within a 19.39 Mbps transmission rate that is a fixed transmission capacity. An ATSC mobile/handheld (M/H) scheme developed for the mobile reception may apply a new channel encoding scheme to a portion of an MPEG-2 TS packet for backward compatibility. However, a transmission rate of a video signal, an audio signal, and data may be deteriorated.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional terrestrial digital broadcasting transmitter 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a broadcast signal including a video signal, an audio signal, data, and the like, is in an MPEG-2 TS format and is received at a data rate of 19.39 Mbps, the conventional terrestrial digital broadcasting transmitter 100 may convert the broadcast signal into a random data format using a data randomizer 110, may Reed-Solomon (RS)-encode the converted broadcast signal using an RS encoder 120, may interleave the RS-encoded broadcast signal using a data interleaver 130, and trellis-encode the interleaved broadcast signal using a trellis encoder 140 to convert into a symbol format.
The terrestrial digital broadcasting transmitter 100 may multiplex the broadcast signal converted into the symbol format, a Segment Sync, and a Field Sync, using a multiplexer (MUX) 151, may insert a pilot signal into the multiplexed broadcast signal using a pilot inserter 152, may modulate based on a vestigial side band (VSB) scheme using a VSB modulator 153, may up-convert a radio frequency (RF) frequency using an RF up-converter 154, and may transmit, via a transmitting antenna 155, the modulated broadcast signal to a terrestrial digital broadcasting receiver. In this case, the MUX 151, the pilot inserter 152, the VSB modulator 153, the RF up-converter 154, and the transmitting antenna 155 may be referred to as an ATSC transmitting part 150.
FIG. 2 illustrates a configuration of a conventional terrestrial digital broadcasting receiver 200.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional terrestrial digital broadcasting receiver 200 may receive, via a receiving antenna 211, a broadcast signal transmitted from the terrestrial digital broadcasting receiver 100, may select a signal from a desired channel to convert the signal into an intermediate frequency (IF) signal using a tuner 212, may perform an IF filtering and detecting of synchronization using an IF filter & synchronous detector 213, may synchronize a time and a frequency using a sync & timing 214, may perform filtering to remove a National Television System Committee (NTSC) signal from an NTSC rejection filter 215, may remove, using the equalizer 216, an effect from a multi-path channel through which the broadcast signal has been passed, and may remove a phase distortion component using a phase tracker 217.
The terrestrial digital broadcasting receiver 200 may perform trellis-decoding in a trellis decoder 220, may deinterleave data using a data deinterleaver 230, may RS-decode the data using an RS decoder 240, and may restore, based on the random data format, an MPEG-2 TS packet” in a data derandomizer 250. The MPEG-2 TS format is a format of the data transmitted from the terrestrial digital broadcasting transmitter 100. In this case, the receiving antenna 211, the tuner 212, the IF filter & synchronous detector 213, the sync & timing 214, the NTSC rejection filter 215, the equalizer 216, and the phase tracker 217 may be referred to as an ATSC receiving part 210.